Starved For Perfection
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Exercise. Weigh. Measure. Repeat. Excersize. Weigh. Measure. Thats what his life was starting to turn into again. Every bite was a battle and every meal was feared. He wouldn't let himself lose what little control he had left.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea.

"I'm starving, Derek. Do you have anything to eat, or is your fridge bare again?", asked Stiles as he came barging in through the front door, with the rest of the pack following him. "You're always hungry, I swear your stomach is a bottomless pit.", commented Scott as he clapped his best friend on the shoulder. Derek walked down the stairs after changing his clothes for the fifth time, nothing seemed to look right on his today. One outfit made him look bigger and the other made him look smaller, and the others just didn't fit his body right. "The kitchen is all yours, Stiles.", muttered the Alpha as he pulled on a black sweatshirt instead of his usual leather jacket. Erika and Boyd took up their usual spots on the couch as Scott and Jackson walked into the kitchen, helping Stiles look for something to eat. "Dude, your fridge is almost empty. You really need to go shopping.", said Jackson as he closed the fridge after he grabbed a gallon of milk.

_Thats the point, no food means no temptation. _Isaac walked in through the front door with Peter following behind him. "No leather jacket?", asked Isaac as he looked over at the Alpha curiously. "No leather jacket today.", replied the man lowly before he was called into the kitchen. Peter followed him into the kitchen and placed a hand on his shoulder when he felt his nephew tense up at all the food that was made. "Bring the rest of the pack in, there's plenty here for them to eat. Eggs, bacon, sausage, coffee. A perfect breakfast.", said Stiles as he placed everything on the kitchen table. As if on cue everybody filled into the kitchen and grabbed plates, each of them piling them a mile high with food. "Come on, Derek. Lets grab a plate.", said Peter softly as he led the teen over to where the plates and silverwear are. "I'm really not hungry, Peter.", replied Derek as he tried to shake out of the man's grasp.

"Just a little, please. We'll split a plate.", coaxed Peter as he picked one up, his eyes never leaving his nephew's. They both were completely unaware of the fact that the rest of the pack were watching them. "Only a little bit, I didn't work out yet.", replied Derek ashe gave into the man. "Dude, your body is like a brick wall. You're solid.", said Stiles as he took a seat on the floor and leaned up against the couch. "You're telling me. He is like a brick wall when you walk into him.", commented in Scott as he sat down beside him on the floor. Erika and Boyd sat down on the couch with their plates in their lap, the blonde girl nudged Stiles in the side when she saw the Alpha and former Alpha walk into the room. "You cook alright, Stiles. I'll give you that.", said Jackson as he sat down in the chair. "Props.", said Isaac around a full mouth. Erika nudged Stiles in the side again and gestured towards the Alpha with her fork. "Somethings up with him. I swear he hasn't touched a bite of food in three days.", whispered the blonde.

"I'll see if I can get something out of him or I'll go to Peter.", whispered Stiles as he shoveled another fork full of eggs into his mouth. "What are you going to do? Annoy him until he cracks?", teased Boyd from his position beside his girlfriend. "That's what I'm good at.", replied the teen on the floor. He looked over at the black haired Alpha and saw that Peter was whispering something into his ear and gesturing towards the plate in between them that remained untouched by him. "Just take a small bite, Derek. You're really looking pale today and you're freezing.", coaxed Peter as he nudged the plate towards him. The Alpha looked down at the plate and then back up at his Uncle, who nodded at him in encouragement. It looked as though the younger of the two were debating whether or not to eat a bite, and he was looking down at the plate as though it were two seconds away from killing him.

Derek hesitantly picked up one of the forks and cut a bite of the suasage, he took a slow breath before he popped the bite into his mouth and willed himself to chew and swallow it. His stomach responded to the food by growling loudly, demanding for more of it. Peter looked down at him in shock when he looked up at him for permission to eat more. "Go ahead, you're hungrier than you thought.", said the former Alpha as he slid the plate into his nephew's lap. Derek dug into the food and ate quickly, knowing exactly what was going to happen the moment he was finished. "Slow down, you're gonna make yourself sick.", whispered Peter into the smaller teen's ear. _That's the point. I'm letting this in my stomach. There's no way in hell. _

Derek rose from the floor and picked up the now empty plate, gathering up everybody else's before he walked into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. He could hear Isaac and Boyd arguing over who got the last piece of sausage as they walked into the kitchen. "I know how to solve this.", said Jackson as he walked into the kitchen, between the two. "How?", asked Isaac. "We're not splitting it and there's no more to cook up.", said Boyd as he looked over at the other teen. "This is how.", said Jackson as he reached in between the two and picked up the piece of sausage, popping it in his mouth whole. Derek grabbed the other two teens by the collar of their shirts and held onto them tightly to keep them from going after Jackson, who just tore off into the living room. "Ow! Jackson, dammit! Quit stepping on me!", snapped Scott as he shoved the teen onto the couch. "Then sit up!", ordered Jackson as he shifted his position on the couch. "I am sitting up!", snapped back Scott as he rubbed his arm and stomach.

"Will you two shut up?! Wife Swap is coming on!", shouted Erika as he slapped both of them on the back of their heads. They both yelped and cowered away from her as Stiles rolled on the floor clutching his sides laughing. Isaac and Boyd walked back into the room and took back their seats, with Boyd promptly shoving Jackson to the floor before he sat down by his girlfriend. Since Peter was distracted trying to keep Jackson from killing Boyd, the Alpha walked upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. He knelt down in front of the toilet and raised the lid, as he prepared to slid two of his fingers down his throat to get rid of the dangerous food in his stomach, the bathroom door opened and a shocked looking Stiles looked down at him. "D-Derek.", whispered Stiles in shock as he looked down at the Alpha, who now looked absolutely terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea.

Derek grabbed a fistful of Stile's shirt and pulled him into the bathroom with him, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Dude, what are you doing?", asked Stiles as he looked up at the bigger teen, who seemed to have gotten paler by the minute. "What do you want, Stiles?", asked Derek as he leaned against the counter, putting all of his weight onto one of his arms. "I asked you something first. Are you sick or something?", asked Stiles as he shook out of the teen's grasp. "Think about that question again.", replied the wolf as he looked over at him in annoyance. "Right. Right. Just answer my first question, what are you doing?", asked the smaller teen again as he looked over at the wolf. "Nothing that concerns you, Stiles. Just leave.", ordered Derek as he gave the teen a light shove to the shoulder.

"Come on, let me into that mind of yours. What are you doing?", begged Stiles as he was backed out of the room. The wolf shut the door in the smaller teen's face, hearing a low 'rude' from him when the door shut. _I'm not letting anybody in. _Derek walked back over to the toilet and bent over with one hand pushing hard on his stomach, the other sliding two fingers down his throat. The door swung open again just as he removed his fingers and let his body lurch forward as he vomited. There wasn't a single chance of him stopping now, so he repeated the gesture, shoving his fingers down farther as his body lurched again. Derek spit out the remainder and a little blood before he flushed away the evidence, walking over to the sink he washed his hands clean and rinsed out his mouth. The wolf looked over to see a shocked looking Stiles standing in the doorway again.

"P-Pet-!", started Stiles as he looked towards the stairs, being silenced when the older of the two slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up. I'm going to uncover your mouth now, do not say a word.", ordered Derek as he uncovered his mouth. "Peter!", screamed out the smaller teen as he ran away from the wolf, quickly making his way downstairs. "fuck.", cursed Derek under his breath as he chased to teen down the stairs and through the living room, grabbing a fistful of his shirt when they reached the kitchen. "What's the matter, Stiles? Is everything alright? Or did you find another mouse again?", asked Peter as he grinned over at the smaller teen. "That was not a mouse, it was a rat!", said Stiles in defense. He was about to continue when the Alpha's hand came down on his mouth again, stopping him from saying anything more. "Everything is fine, Peter, and there's no mice.", said Derek as he half used Stiles to keep himself propped up.

"So why are you covering his mouth?", asked the teen's Uncle as he looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "Cause he has a big mouth that says things that don't need to be said. _**Be quiet.**_", the wolf hissed in his ear before he took his hand off of his mouth. "Everything is fine, Peter. Just a little bit of rough housing with your nephew.", said Stiles as he glared over at the Alpha. "Be careful, Stiles. Don't hurt him, Derek, he's human.", ordered Peter as he walked out the back door to join the pack who were getting ready a morning run. "What the hell, Derek?! Peter needs to know what's going on!", asked Stiles as he looked over at the wolf, suddenly feeling the added weight on his side. "Nothing is going on, Stiles! Peter doesn't need to know about anything!", replied Derek as he forced himself away from the smaller teen, now using the counter to keep himself up.

"Something is obviously wrong, you're making yourself throw up!", snapped Stiles as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. He could feel the wolf shaking under his touch and he could feel his temperature rising as his skin got even paler than before. "Get. Back. Stiles.", muttered Derek as he felt his eyes close and heard a roaring in his ears. "Derek, what are you? Derek? Can you hear me? Peter! Peter get in here!", screamed Stiles as he quickly tried to support the collapsing wolf. Derek's legs buckled under him as his eyes rolled back and his body shook, he collapsed to the ground at the smaller teen's feet. "What happened, Stiles?", asked Peter as he came running back into the house with the pack following closely behind him. "I dont know, he just like collapsed.", explained Stiles as he looked down at the Alpha.

Peter knelt down beside his nephew and checked his pulse before placing a hand on his forehead to guess his temperature. "We need to take him to Deaton. Derek's heart is racing a skipping beats, which is what might have caused this. Get your Jeep, Stiles.", ordered the former Alpha as he gently picked up his still unconscious nephew and cradled him to his chest. "Is he okay?", asked Isaac as he looked over at Peter with worry filled eyes. "I'm not sure, kid. But Deaton will know what's going on and he'll know what to do.", replied the oldest man as he carried the wolf out to the Jeep and gently layed him down on the back seats. "Do you know where you're going?", asked Peter as he slid into the passenger side. "All too well.", replied Stiles as he slid behind the wheel and started up the Jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters. I only own this idea.

"Peter, reach back and check his pulse again. I want to make sure he's still alive since we left the house.", said Stiles as he pushed the gas peddle down a bit more, already going 10 mph over the speed limit. Peter reached back in the seat and gently pressed his fingers to his nephew's neck, feeling a slow and weak pulse. "He's still with us, but his pulse is week. Come on, Derek. Wake up.", said the former Alpha as he gave him a gentle shake. The teen in question groaned deep in his throat but didn't make a single movement of his body. "Are we close to getting there, Stiles?", asked Peter as he turned around in his seat again to face the front. "Better than close, we're here.", replied Stiles as he put his Jeep in park and took the keys out of the ignition. "Go let Deaton know we're here, I'll grab Derek and bring him inside. I'll try to get him to walk, he's partly conscious now.", ordered the former Alpha. Stiles got out of his Jeep and sprinted into the vet's building.

Deaton walked out of the building and over to Peter, who was currently trying to keep his nephew on his feet. "What happened to him, Peter?", asked Deaton as he helped the man walk the slightly conscious teen into the building and into one of the exam rooms. "Stiles saw everything, he could tell you better than I could.", explained Peter as he layed the wolf down on the exam table. "Stiles. Talk.", ordered Deaton as he turned on the light above them all. "I dont know, Deaton. He just. Collapsed. One minute he was talking to me and the next he was on the floor.", explained Stiles as he paced around in the exam room. "Lets get him awake first and see what he remembers.", said the vet as he picked up a small glass of water. The man looked over at Peter before he tossed the water into the younger wolf's face, watching in satisfaction as the teen shot awake and sat up. "Ugh. What the hell?", asked Derek as he held his head in his hands.

"How are you feeling, Derek?", asked Deaton as he pulled up a chair and sat down right in front of the teen. "I feel fine.", lied the wolf as he rubbed his eyes before casting a glance at Peter and Stiles. He was so good at lying now that he was able to keep his breathing and heart beat under control when it came down to that. "You feel fine?! What the hell was that about?!", demanded Stiles as he waved his arms in the air. "Let it go, Stiles. I just got a bit dizzy, that's all.", replied the wolf as he tried to get off the table, only to be pushed back onto it by his Uncle. "That's not it, Derek. You haven't been sleeping properly, let alone eating.", explained Peter as he looked down at his nephew, who was now avoiding eye contact with everybody. "Let's have a look, Derek.", said Deaton as he picked up a flashlight and coaxed the teen's mouth open. The vet noticed the wolf's blazing red throat and slightly torn esophagus. He then examined the teen's hands and noticed the scarring that was covering the knuckles of each hand.

"How long, Derek?", asked Deaton as he once again sat down in front of the teen. "How long what?", asked the wolf as he avoided eye contact. "How long have you been starving yourself and forcing yourself to vomit ?", asked Deaton as he grabbed the wolf's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "Jesus Christ, I was right with what I saw.", muttered Stiles as he walked up to the vet's side. "Don't bet on me telling you anything.", snapped Derek as he jerked his head out of the man's grasp. "Come on, wolf. He's only trying to help.", coaxed Peter as he placed his hand on his nephew's back, gasping when he could feel part of his spine. "A physical examination will tell me everything, without you having to even open your mouth.", explained Deaton as he gave the teen's shirt a tug. Derek got the message and slowly slid his shirt off, placing it on the table beside him. His arms subconsciously went around his stomach, as if he were giving himself a hug.

"Uh-uh. No covering yourself up, arms at your sides.", ordered Deaton as he removed the teen's arms from around his body. "Damn, Derek.", whispered Stiles as he looked over the wolf's body. The wolf in question bared his teeth and growled at the teen, hoping to get his point across. "Collar bones show, I can count your ribs, your hip bones are protruding. Not to mention I can see part of your spine and your shoulder blades are jutting out. I'm guessing since you were about 14 or 15?", asked Deaton as he finished walking around the wolf to get a full view. "You're right.", whispered Derek as he looked down at the floor. "How many times a day?", asked the vet as he lightly pressed down on each of the wolf's sides. "After each meal, in between meals, and after any liquid enters my body.", replied the teen as he winced under the man's touch. "Tender?", asked Deaton in a concerned tone. "A little, but it'll go away.", replied Derek. "Have you been pushing on your liver to get the bile to rise?", asked Deaton as he walked back to the front of the man. "Every time.", answered Derek lowly. "I think it's about time we have a real chat with you and your pack, including Stiles, don't you think?", asked Deaton as he placed his hands on his hips and stared the wolf down.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. I'm struggling pretty badly, so I decided to write more in this.

"Not a chance.", replied Derek as he put his shirt back on quickly and got off of the examining table, grasping it tightly with one of his hands when the room spun. "It'll help them understand what is happening to you and it'll help them to help you.", explained Deaton as he steadied the wolf on his feet. "I don't need your help or theirs.", explained the Alpha as he moved out of the older man's grasp, only to go right into Peter's with Stile's hand on his lower back. "Derek, this could kill you. Being a werewolf isn't going to help if you're starving yourself to death.", snapped the vet as he looked over at the extremely pale wolf. "Wait. Bring it back a bit. This could kill him?!", asked Stiles in complete shock as he waved his arms in the air. "If he continues without help it could kill him in the next few years.", explained Deaton. Peter looked down at his nephew who looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open at the moment, before he looked over at Stiles. "Call the pack, have them all at the house by the time we get there.", ordered the older man with a nod of his head.

Stiles had his hand in his pocket and was pulling out his cell phone faster than they all thought possible, dialing Scott as he walked out of the examination room. "I'm fine, Peter. You don't have to drag the pack into this.", managed out Derek as he stood on his own two feet without help. "You don't have a choice anymore.", replied Peter as he looked over at the vet for conformation. "I'll make a few calls, set up an appointment with a dietitian and do some research on my own. We'll make up a meal plan for Derek that will have to be highly monitored to make sure that he does eat everything and that he keeps it in his body. We'll be met with a lot of resistance for this.", explained Deaton as he walked over to his desk and began to root through his folder of phone numbers and business cards. Stiles walked back into the room about 15 minutes later with a confused and worried looking Scott at his side. "Whats going on? The pack is at the house, I left the moment Stiles called me.", asked Scott in confusion as he glanced from each person in the room, his eyes landing on his Alpha.

"Derek? Are you okay? Whats wrong?", asked the younger wolf desperately as he walked over to the other wolf and placed his hand on his shoulder. When he did that, a wave of emotions hit him like a semi-truck: Fear, Nervousness, Anger, Pain, Guilt. "Don't, Scott.", whispered the older wolf as he looked down at the smaller of the two. Scott ignored him to the fullest and wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him as if he were going to fall apart any minute. Derek stood there frozen for a few minutes before he wrapped his arms around the smaller wolf, holding onto him just as tight. "Stiles said that you have a lot of explaining to do to us.", said Scott as he looked up at his Alpha before over to his best friend. "I guess I do, now.", replied Derek as he looked over at Stiles, who was looking hesitant to even get any closer to the pair. "I'm not going to break, Stiles.", said the wolf as he waved the teen over, taking him in under his free arm, giving them both a tight hug, using his body to reassure the two teens.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Sit down, guys. We've got something to tell you, more like explain.", explained Peter as he had each pack member take a seat in the living room, leaving him, Derek, Stiles, and Scott standing. "This doesn't sound good.", said Erika as she sat down beside Boyd, who wrapped an arm around her. "It's not.", added in Scott as he glanced at his Alpha. "Says who?", muttered Derek under his breath as he crossed his arms over his stomach. Stiles was close enough to him to hear it, so he smacked the wolf up side his head with his hand. "Do you really want to continue and die?", asked the teen with force in his voice. "Wait. Die?!", asked Isaac with concern in his voice as he walked over to his Alpha with slightly wide eyes. "I'm not going to die, Isaac.", reassured Derek as he looked down at one of his Betas, hoping to calm him down a little. "What aren't you telling us, Derek?", asked Isaac as he looked up at him with doe eyes, begging for a real answer. The Alpha wolf clamped his mouth shut and sent a desperate look to his Uncle, silently begging him not to make him tell. Peter refused to meet his nephew's eyes, knowing that this is what he had to do on his own.

When the Alpha did speak, he also used a gesture with his one hand, only holding up his pointer and middle finger together, almost making it look like a gun. "Two-finger rule, also known as purging. Which in medical terms is Bulimia Nervosa, you eat and then you purge. I've been doing it since I was 14 and it's what caused me to collapse this morning.", explained Derek as he kept his eyes on the floor, not daring to look at his pack. "Why don't you show them how bad it is?", asked Peter as he gestured towards the wolf's shirt. The younger wolf tensed at the thought but then nodded his head once, in a swift motion he had his shirt off with his arms at his sides. The girls' eyes widened in shock and their hand up to cover their open mouths. "Why didn't you tell us before?", asked Isaac as he helped the older wolf get his shirt back on over his frail body. "I couldn't risk it, I really couldn't. I didn't even want to tell anybody but Deaton managed to get it out of me.", explained Derek as he looked into he younger wolf's eyes.

"Why do you do it?", asked Jackson in confusion as he looked over at his Alpha. "A fear of gaining weight. I try to keep myself as thin as I possibly can without it getting noticed. I fell back into some old habits and got caught by Stiles this morning.", explained Derek as he looked over at his Beta. "You're solid, dude. Buff as hell.", said Boyd as he looked over at the older wolf with confusion in his eyes. "Not in his eyes.", explained Scott as he placed a hand on the older wolf's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Der, we're going to help you. We'll help you get healthy again and help you let go of the bad habits. It might be tough but we're going to help.", promised Stiles as he stood on his toes and placed a gentle kiss to the wolf's temple and cheek. "My cousin was Bulimic, too, she purged after every meal. But she recovered fully and now lives a happy life with her parents. There are some bumps in the road but she steers herself back the right way with a little help. I'll give you her story and give her yours. Maybe you could help each other out on the bad days?", asked Allison as she walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Of course, if Stiles approves.", she added in as she looked over at the wolf's boyfriend. "It's fine by me, he could benefit from hearing another person's story. And it could help us understand what's going on a lot better.", explained Stiles as he smiled at the dark haired girl. "You're perfect, Derek. There's nothing to change.", complimented Lydia as she rose from her seat and hugged his other side, feeling his ribs through his shirt. "I really hate dragging you all into this.", admitted Derek as he looked around the room at everybody. That earned him a slap up side his head by Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Thank you so much for the reviews!

When Derek woke the next morning nothing was spinning and he was finally able to see straight, but gaining enough strength to get out of bed and go for a run would be a whole other idea. _Just a few miles. I skipped a workout yesterday, I can't skip today, too. _The wolf sat up in his bed and rolled his head on his shoulders a few times and stretched his arms above his head. He all but jumped out of his skin when he saw Isaac sheepishly standing in the doorway to his bedroom. "Good morning, Isaac. Is everything okay?", asked Derek as he slipped on a pair of jeans, soon followed by a tight black shirt. "Yeah. Everything's fine, Derek. Um. I just wanted to check on you, see if you were awake.", explained the Beta as he walked in the room a little bit more. "You're not telling me everything. Are you, Isaac?", asked the Alpha as he put on his running sneakers instead of his boots. The Beta in question took a seat beside his Alpha, gently rubbing his cheek against the older wolf's shoulder, before doing the same to the older wolf's cheek. Isaac froze momentarily when he heard his Alpha purring, rubbing his cheek against his Beta's in return to combine their scent.

"Come on. I think Stiles is trying to man the kitchen again.", explained Isaac as he walked to the door of the bedroom. Derek bit his lip and tightened his grip on the bed before slowly rising from it, keeping his legs locked for a few minutes to make sure that he remained standing. "I'm just going to go for a run this morning. I'll eat later on.", explained Derek as he walked to the door of his bedroom, following the younger wolf down the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of the pack were waiting. By the time the Alpha reached the back door, and arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him back into the kitchen. "Oh no you don't.", said Peter as he gently pulled his nephew back into the room before he had the chance to walk out the back door. "I was just going to go for a run, Peter. It wasn't even going to be long. Only a few miles.", explained the younger wolf quickly as he backed out of his Uncle's grasp. "You're still recovering from yesterday, you're nowhere ready for a run. You need to take it easy. I'll allow a walk as long as you take somebody along with you so you don't overdue it.", explained Peter as he looked his nephew straight in the eye.

The Alpha looked away from his Uncle's eyes before he nodded his head, reaching over to gently tug on Stiles shirt. "I'll take Stiles with me, before he burns down the remainder of the house that we haven't started remodeling yet.", explained Derek as he flashed a teasing smile to the teen, who mockingly looked offended. "I'm an amazing cook and you know it!", said Stiles as he slapped the wolf on his shoulder playfully. "Isaac, you might want to man the stove while he's gone. The pack looks like they're about to devour anything that moves.", explained the Alpha as he walked to the door with Stiles at his side. "Don't let him go too far, Stiles.", ordered the former Alpha as he watched Isaac take over where the other teen left off. The wolf started to mix the pancake batter again as he watched his Alpha and Stiles walk out the back door and off into the woods. Stiles tried not to look at the wolf too much during their walk but felt himself being drawn to look at him.

"What is it, Stiles? I can feel the curiosity coming off of you in waves.", asked Derek in his own curiosity as he walked through the woods, catching the teen before he fell over a tree root. "How do you do it, Derek? You manage to hide the fact that you're literally in pain and starving yourself, while trying to run a pack of teenage werewolves. How the hell do you do it?", asked the teen as they continued through the woods, stopping the wolf when the teen leaned against a tree. "I've learned how to do it. The pain from hunger can easily be hidden by just drinking a glass of water or coffee. Putting on a mask works even more than that, you put all your walls up without letting anything get to you at all. It never falls down, cracks, or breaks.", explained Derek as he leaned against the tree across from the teen. "What caused you to start losing weight?", asked the teen as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's just say during my 12 years of school, I was at the bottom of the food chain. I was basically like the Omega in a pack. But this was like being an Omega to all the upper class men.", explained the wolf as he shuddered at the memory of being in school.

"How could you be at the bottom of the food chain? That doesn't even seem possible.", asked Stiles as he gaped over at the wolf in shock. "When I was in school I kept to myself and kept my head down. I knew where I stood when it came to the pecking order and it was always maintained. You tried to mess with it or rise up to a higher standard, you were brutally put back in your place. Trash-canned, beat up, harassed, shoved into lockers.", explained the wolf as he crossed his own arms over his chest as if he never wanted to remember any of that again. "And nobody did anything?", asked the teen in shock as his jaw practically hit the floor. "Not once.", replied Derek with a low laugh as he leaned back against the tree, looking up at the blue sky above them. "And that's when this began?", asked Stiles softly and gently, praying that he wasn't pushing too far. "That's when it all started. I had it set in my mind that if I looked better and lost a little weight, I would finally get recognized and not have to worry about whatever was laying around the hall corner.", explained the wolf as he kept his eyes on the sky.


End file.
